


从井底开始

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post TFP, S4 fix-it, TFP CANON DIVERGENCE
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 如果真的存在一个终极难题，那这个时刻大概就是最终答案。





	从井底开始

2017年1月29日

　　我还以为自己再也不会有机会记录下这一切。距离那场荒诞不经的“游戏”已经过去了近半个月，时至今日我的精神状态已经好到想起来把那件事记录下来了。我必须感激一下上帝或者别的什么给了我继续活下来的机会，虽然，我承认，有一度我甚至自己想放弃这个机会，但这是之前就提到过的事情，我的自杀倾向——现在已经完全消失了，因为现在一切都不同了。

　　那天发生的一切荒谬得可怕，荒谬地仿佛只是Sherlock嗑药断片儿之后思维宫殿里发生的一场闹剧（是Sherlock自己这么跟我描述的）。从某种程度上来讲，那天发生的一切对我们来说是种催化剂——很残忍，很血腥，很真实，但确实起到了催化作用。出于一些显而易见的原因，我不可能把这件事的始末公之于众。这份记述只是为了我自己，在我和他的关系中，我必须记录下那天晚些时候发生的一切。

　　

　　泡在浑浊而冰冷的井水中，周围一片漆黑，脚下踩的大概是碎骨。有那么一会儿我以为自己终于是要完了，戴着镣铐死在Victor Trevor的葬身之处。在那之前我从耳机中听到Sherlock经历了相当猛烈的情感波动，而且，相当明显，那些情感波动让他耽搁了不少时间——就在我孤独地在水面上挣扎的时候。我清楚地记得在耳机进水失掉和他的联系之前，我冲他吼，我说水位上涨，我快被淹死了，而他对我说的最后一句话是“你尽量不要淹死！”

　　他也许是焦急到慌不择言了，也许是想着怎样才能稳住他恶魔一般的妹妹，但在那个瞬间，听了他那句话，我觉得自己还不如就这么淹死了。

　　我不知道警察是多久之后到达的，只记得那时水已经淹没了我的口鼻，我只有拼命仰着头才能保持呼吸通畅，在水中徒劳的挣扎和惊惧已经让我筋疲力尽了。井口射下来了一束强光，救援部队扔下来了一截粗麻绳让我暂时攀着。暂时确保自己口鼻不会再呛水之后，我没试图往井口看——那上面的灯光太刺眼，井水在耳边拍击的声音、抽水机的轰鸣声和救援人员指挥部署的喊声让我脑袋嗡嗡作响。我不知道Sherlock在不在那，但我希望他在这儿，不需要在这污水中陪着我，如果在井口等着就会很好。

　　最终我像一个物件一样被捞了上去，陆地上的冷风几乎让我站不稳，周遭是一片生疏而关切的眼神，医护人员检查我基本生命体征的时候我还透过头上搭的毛巾的缝隙装作随意地无望地四处张望。

　　没有他。

　　直到我像是被包成粽子一样发着抖坐在救护车的台阶上抱着一杯热可可汲取热量时，听到似乎有一阵骚动。我抬头，接下来的那个场景就仿佛是刻在了我脑海中一样：Sherlock就站在离我大概五米的警戒线外。他什么也没说，目光和我的相遇之后也没有再往前靠近警戒线，只是那么站着，看着我，眼中闪着水光，眼神温柔得像是一眼故乡的老井——不，上帝啊，我不喜欢这个比喻。他紧抿着嘴唇，警灯闪烁的蓝色灯光打在他的身上，他的脸在阴影和蓝光中忽明忽暗，在现场井然有序的忙乱与嘈杂中，他静静地站在那，仿佛是这个世界唯一不变的奇点。

　　你知道，总有些瞬间会让你觉得曾经经历过，而我太清楚这感觉是从何而来了。虽然这么说有些自恋，但事后回想起来，我确信，他是在我们共度的第一晚就爱上了警戒线外那个杀了人还装作若无其事的战士John。

　　我扔掉杯子裹紧毯子穿过警戒线迎上他，他的眉头锁了起来，“你还好吗？”他问。

　　“不太好。”我诚实答道，“但没有大碍。轻微低体温症，喝了几大口浑浊的井水。感冒，发烧，闹肚子，无非是这些反应呗。”

　　Sherlock上下扫视了我一下，缓慢地点了点头，嘴唇动了动但最终什么也没说。Lestrade过来和Sherlock交代了几句话，Sherlock拜托他帮忙照顾一下Mycroft，之后就剩下我们两个呆呆地站在犯罪现场之外。我顺着他的目光看过去，看到一袭白衣的Eurus被警察带走。

　　“你还好吗？”我问。

　　“我说过要带她回家，我做不到，对吗？”Sherlock声音很轻，仍然没有回神。

　　我不自觉地打了个寒颤，心里默默地松了口气：你最好是没法把她带回家。

　　“但你已经给了所有她想要的。情景。”

　　他回过头来看着我：“是好事吗？”

　　“说不上好，说不上坏，只是事实。”我耸了耸肩，头发上又滴下来了几颗水珠。我的手都裹在毯子里，只能烦闷地摇了摇头想甩掉水珠，有一滴水大概飞到了他的脸颊上，这让他回过神，解开扣子脱下他的大衣——只穿着西装外套的身体突然暴露在一月的冷风的一瞬间他明显地瑟缩了一下。“不必，”我说。而他只是板着脸把大衣披在了我裹着的毯子之外，“你在发抖，”他说，竖起领子的时候冰冷的手指若有若无地擦过我的脖颈和脸颊。整理好之后他看着我，踌躇了一下又补充了一句，“这会儿没人看着我们，John，不会有人说闲话的。”

　　我僵直了身体抬眼看着他，他开玩笑的语气中透露出的小心翼翼让我的喉咙突然开始发疼，我难过地说不出话来，只能模糊地摇了摇头，阻止嗓子里发出呜咽的声音。

　　随后我们开始往车的方向走，大衣随着动作顺势从肩膀上往下滑，我艰难地想从毯子中抽出一只胳膊拽一下大衣，但随即感觉自己已经被重新塞回大衣的包裹中，左肩上他的手搭了过来，不同于刚才披衣服的迟疑和试探，紧接着他就不由分说地紧紧搂住了我的肩膀，我猜想这大概是因为他也冷得受不了了。由于身高差，我被裹挟在他的怀里。我们像两个迷路的孩子一样彼此依靠着，都冷得牙齿直打颤。

　　车的后座只有我们两个人，我裹着毯子缩在角落里，他还是坚持把大衣盖在了我身上。车子行进途中我试探性地伸出一条穿着单薄病号服的胳膊，缓解一下一路拽着毯子不舒服的感觉，我们离得格外的近，他本来一直扭过头看着窗外一动不动，感觉到我的动作后突然回过神来，很自然的抓了抓我的手。他的手依然很凉。抓我的方式仿佛就是为了确认一下我的体温，我的手已经热了，在他确认完毕又要抽回手的时候我紧紧握了一下他的手。他一直紧抿的嘴唇颤抖了一下，我也没有打破沉默，只是感受着他的手在我手心里逐渐温热，一种奇异的安全感缓缓接管了我整个身体，脑海中所有的念头只剩下了“我不想放开“。

　　大约一个小时的车程后我们到达一家度假酒店，在车上充足的暖气和黑暗沉默的环境中我竟然攥着Sherlock的手迷迷糊糊地进入了半梦半醒的浅睡眠状态，直到Sherlock轻轻拍拍我的手，示意我们已经到达目的地，我这才想起来他的另一只手还被我攥着，我不动声色地把他的手放开，他抽回手很自然地打开车门。我又缩回毯子里，而一下车他的大衣就又回到了我肩上，送我们的警员没有发表任何评论。Sherlock在他们的注视下神态自若，而我缩在他的庇护下感觉有些尴尬，但很安心。

　　他们为我们准备了两间房，当然，没人会在这种情况下开什么单人间双人间的玩笑，而在我的记忆中，已经很久没有人开过关于我们两个的“玩笑”了。这个曾经几乎人人都盼望着我们在一起的世界仿佛突然达成了共识，认为我们两个不可能。而自从Sherlock假死归来，我们之间似乎就一直隔着些距离，我们经常说话，但很少真正交流——关于那些真正发生在我们之前的事情。而我想，也确实是一直以来的缺乏交流造成了那些不可挽回的后果。

　　房间不是那种夸张的大但也能算得上是豪华，房间中间一张大床，上面放着派人送来的干净衣物。我已经迈进了房门，而Sherlock一直在我身后门口站着而不是回到他自己的房间，我挑了挑眉看了他一眼。“你是想住这间吗？”我问他。他紧抿着嘴，摇了摇头，从外面替我关上了房门。他看我的眼神似乎很不放心，这种略有些诡异的stalk举动应该就是在表达关心了吧，我想。

　　洗过热水澡，头发和身上的泥沙都被冲刷掉了，浑身暖和又舒爽的感觉让我放松不少，但在井下挣扎导致左肩旧疾复发的疼痛感和受凉引发的喉痛却被衬托得愈发敏锐了，我刚把浴袍松松地系上拽过毛巾擦着头发，便听到敲门的声音。

　　是Sherlock。

　　我把门打开，他看到我的一瞬间似乎突然愣了一下，我依然擦着头发，等待着他的下文。他条件反射般地吞咽了一下，才如梦初醒般地扬了扬手中的东西：柠檬蜂蜜感冒药冲剂。“刚下楼找酒店要的，”Sherlock撇撇嘴，“Greg的手下有功夫在每个房间放两套浴袍和睡衣，怎么想不起来准备这些基本药物。”Sherlock甚至还没换下身上的西装和皮鞋，他说话还有些小小的鼻音。

　　我接过他递来的药，他仍是在门口站着，不说走也不说要进来，只是又像刚开始一样一脸复杂地盯着我，也不说话。我叹了口气，侧身贴着门，做了个邀请的手势：“进来吧，我不觉得只有我一个人需要喝感冒药。”

　　“我建议你去洗个澡，显然你连西装外套都没有脱下来过。而且既然你注意到了，没错，这个房间也有两套睡袍，”Sherlock在门口小心翼翼地蹭着鞋底的泥土之时我在他身后关上房门，我指指衣橱，“我去烧水，等你洗澡出来你要喝药。”Sherlock从来都对吃药这种事抱有抵触情绪，这次也不意外，他低声嘟囔了一句我听不清的东西，但我能猜个大概。“别想耍花招，预防一下总没错的。”我的声音有些嘶哑，仿佛这确实给他敲响了警钟，他不情不愿地把西装外套脱下挂好，十分别扭地背对着我脱下衬衫，接着他似乎有些纠结，回头看了我两眼，最后显然决定先披上浴袍，才把西装裤脱掉。

　　如果不是过去的几个小时里发生的一切都太沉重，这个别别扭扭突然害羞的Sherlock绝对能让我笑出声了。我坐在床边的沙发上捧着热水喝药，浴室里传来哗哗的水声，仿佛是我们同在贝克街的那段日子一样。第无数次，我为我和Sherlock都还好好地活着的这个事实而感到无比庆幸。

　　水声停止的时候我闭着眼斜靠在床头，脑海中混混沌沌，虽然已经精疲力竭，但这一天发生的事情如某种低成本恐怖电影的预告片一样在我的脑海中徘徊不去。直到我感觉到什么东西落在了我身上把我包裹住，我才猛然睁开眼——Sherlock正站在床边看着我，他的手刚刚从他的大衣上收回来，此刻我蜷成一团躺在被子上，身上盖着他的大衣。“对不起，”Sherlock慌忙移开了视线，他的浴袍敞着，里面穿了T恤和睡裤——他平日在221B的装扮，“没想把你弄醒的。”他蔫蔫地揉了揉湿漉漉的头毛，坐在床边的沙发上，非常乖巧地捧起杯子喝药。

　　“不，没在睡觉，”我把自己撑起来，背靠在床头，侧着头看他。

　　“你的肩膀在疼。”他吹了吹杯中的热气，没抬眼，直接指出了这个事实。

　　左肩一直在微微发抖，我能感觉到， 那种令人作呕的酸疼感总是提醒着我关于濒死的经历：多年前在阿富汗，几个小时前的井底。

　　“该死的肩膀。”我咒骂了一句，“受了寒，大概还有些拉伤，这几天它可能都不会让我好过了。”我任命地仰头望天花板，感觉左肩仍在间歇性颤抖。

　　片刻的沉默，Sherlock在小口地喝着感冒药。“我可以看一下你的伤疤吗？”他的声音小而不确定， 但尽管这样这个突如其来的请求还是出乎我的意料，让我本能地开始了自我防御。

　　“我……”谢天谢地他没在看着我，“它，它很丑陋……我，它让我觉得我是破碎的，所以——”然而在我能说完并且意识到话里有什么不妥之前，他就放下了杯子，粗略地指了指自己胸腔中间的地方：“那我也是破碎的。”

　　哦上帝啊。我感觉自己眼前一黑，呼吸一滞，我赶忙翻身坐在床沿上，面对着他：“对不起，Sherlock，我……”

　　他只是轻轻摇了摇头，又把茶杯捧在手里，不再提看伤疤的事儿，只是自顾地说了下去：“John，我希望你从来没有中过那一枪。”他低头盯着杯中的液体，我低头盯着他头上潮湿的发卷，“那样也许你就不会被遣送回国，不会在那个时间恰好遇到我，你就不会经历往后的一切痛苦，也无需陪我经历今天——哦是昨天了——这一遭无谓的苦难。”

　　他这段话出乎我的意料，让我不禁尝试想象如果Sherlock从未出现在我的生命中，我回到伦敦后的生活会是怎么样，但我发现我不可能做到。

　　“那你呢？”我无法听他继续说如果没有他我的生活将会多么幸福的论断，因为我知道那不可能。“如果，如果没有遇到过我，你一定会更幸福，Sherlock，不会有人愚蠢到把自己‘妻子’自发的牺牲归责在你身上——”我苦笑着用手打了个引号以示讽刺，毕竟直到最后我都不知道我的“妻子”究竟叫什么。“不会有人……”我想到停尸房发生的那一幕，抑制不住地用拳头狠狠捶了一下脑袋：“对不起，Sherlock……”

　　“我可能七年前就已经死了，John，”Sherlock从杯子上抬起头，直直地看着我，昏暗的灯光下他的瞳孔放得特别大，灰绿色的虹膜只剩下了窄窄一圈，“John，两颗药都是有毒的，”我楞了一下，随即就明白他是在说我们的第一个案子。“第二天你忙着把东西搬到贝克街的时候，我去苏格兰场，Greg让我看了报告。我想那时Moriarty已经意识到了我的存在会是他的阻碍，所以当我开始插手案子后，他想尽早除掉我以绝后患，我不清楚Jeff Hope知不知道两颗都是毒药，不过他对Moriarty的价值在除掉我之后也等于零了。他们很危险，懂得利用我的自大来杀掉我，而我几乎就这么做了。”

　　我喉咙发干，不知道该说些什么，下了床给想给自己倒杯茶，端起水壶的时候左肩颤抖得更厉害了。“关于Mary，我——”

　　“不是你的错，Sherlock，”我及时阻止了他歉疚的语气，他已经为此道过太多次歉了，而他甚至对此不该负任何责任。我不去责怪Norbury，我不去责怪Lestrade的手下在当时环境中的轻敌不作为，反而只是因为Sherlock还活着的这个事实就去责备他，这说不通。“Eurus的第一个……”我说不出“游戏”这两个字，“第一个部分，我们被困在房间里，典狱长问我如果有方法让她回来，我会不会愿意。”

　　Sherlock嗯了一声当做回应，他的眼神心虚地从我身上飘走，又定格在地毯的某一点上。

　　这句话有些难以启齿，但我必须要告诉他，不管他会不会因此而鄙视我，至少我不能让他再怀揣着那种无谓的内疚了。“答案是不会，”我深吸一口气，看着他的眼睛。这个答案显然出乎Sherlock的意料，他迷惑地看向我，撞进了我的视线里，慌乱的眼神里闪过一丝极易被错认的光亮。“当然，我从来都不想让她死。但如果真的有方法让她回来，”我努力吞咽了一下，“那代价必然是当时你的死亡。Sherlock，我认真地想过很多次，这就像是个哲学难题，那个情景下只有两种可能，要么她挡下，要么子弹击中你，可我真的没法……”我没法想象再次失去Sherlock，有太多太多次我几乎已经失去他了。

　　“我可能会活下来。我是知了名的无坚不摧。”他又含糊地指指自己的胸口，模糊不清地像小孩子一样嘟囔道。

　　“听着，Sherlock。”喉咙的灼痛感加重了一分，声音似乎显得更加粗粝，我握着杯子的力道几乎可以称之为愤怒，“我不知道你是怎么挺过那该死的一枪的，但你永远都不知道那有多绝望！亲眼看着你的心电图变成一条直线，看着你……”那段回忆让我的声音开始哽咽，“你几乎已经死了，Sherlock，这就算不需要那些医生面带同情地告诉我这个消息我自己也能看得出来。而我能做的只是在急救室外的走廊里祈求你再给我一个奇迹，Sherlock。”

　　“我听到了。”Sherlock垂着脑袋，额前的卷毛遮着了他的眼睛。一时间室内只有我粗重的呼吸声。

　　“永远，永远都不要再拿自己的命当做赌注了，任何情况下都不行。如果你还想让我好好活着的话。”与其说是在命令他，也许我更像是在乞求。

　　他只是粗略地点了点头，我怀疑他刚才是不是听到我在说什么了。他抬头看了我一眼，张嘴似乎想说什么，但最终只是喝了口杯中的水，然后沉默地点点头。

　　“不久之前你还在拿自己的命做赌注，”他在我面前拿枪抵着下巴倒数的场景会成为很长一段时间我噩梦的主题了，我丝毫不怀疑这点，“也许你该选择杀了我的。”这句话说出口后显然我们两个人都吓了一跳，但这确实是我所能得出的最符合情理的结论。

　　“别说傻话，John。”Sherlock的语气很尖锐。

　　“Mycroft说得对，真的，Sherlock，他说得对。”

　　“他不是那个意思，你知道的。”Sherlock扭过脸。

　　我站起身把杯子放在茶几上，赤着脚坐在沙发上Sherlock的身旁，把手埋在脸中。一直以来我都认为能站在Sherlock的身边，和他一起共事，一起经历这么多案子，这是我的荣幸。但我似乎从来没有想过Mycroft说过的那些话。Sherlock是独一无二的，但我不是。我是一位军医，我能救人，能杀人，能保护这个永远不知道什么是危险的Sherlock，但世界上有很多军医，世界上有很多能保护Sherlock，愿意保护Sherlock的人，而这些人不会以那么粗鲁的方式伤害他。

　　“但他说的是事实。我身材矮小，没有你们聪明，对任何人来说也都不是不可取代的。甚至我在这场冒险中除了拖累，没有起到任何作用，我没法保护任何人不受伤害……”我摇了摇头，“我已经不是之前的那个John Watson了。”

　　“但你还是John Watson。而你说的这一切都不是真的。别再说这些了。”

　　但我深陷在这种自我否定的情绪里，还是忍不住辩驳：“更何况我还曾经那样对你……”

　　“John，”Sherlock换上了他惯有的不容置疑的口气，“对我来说，你就是John Watson。医生、战士、博客作者、伙伴和助手，这些身份依附于你而存在，但你认为对我来说这些是反过来了，对吗？那我告诉你，不是。请你闭嘴，不要再纠缠这个话题了，因为我不喜欢重复这些对我来说再明显不过的事实。”他气鼓鼓的样子让我回忆起了七年前，他总是这样宛如发号施令一样对我说话，不给我反驳的机会，从那时起他就总会把我惹毛，但我从未想过我会选择离开他，直到他选择在我眼前上演一场逼真的坠落，逼着我离开了他的生活。而他回来后锋芒收敛了很多，至少是在我的面前。我可能永远都不会原谅他的假死和他选择以身犯险的那些时刻，尽管我现在越来越清楚有多少次他都是为了我，这让我不知道该怎么才能更爱他。

　　“那你有后备计划吗，”我的声音和肩膀同时在颤抖。

　　“也许躺在床上能让你的肩膀稍微好受一点，”Sherlock拍了拍我的背催我回床上躺着，我照做了。“说实话我不记得了，John。也许是因为不知为何我确信Eurus不会看着我就那样结束自己的生命，也可能——”他皱了皱眉头，仿佛在回想自己当时的想法，“也可能我觉得你比我勇敢，Mycroft比我聪明，你们两个的胜算很大。而我用自己的生命换你和Mycroft的，在你们的注视下结束自己的生命，这样的结局对我来说也不是不能接受。”他轻描淡写地像是在讨论电视剧里的情节一样。

　　“我不会眼睁睁地看着不管。”

　　“哦？所以你有计划，John？”Sherlock显然很感兴趣。

　　而我此刻在后悔刚才那突兀的一句引发的追问，我还没准备好要告诉他，只得耸耸肩，含糊地又重复了一遍“我不会让那发生的”。他若有所思地点点头，没再追问下去。房间一时陷入沉默，虽然暖气充足，但Sherlock只穿着单薄的睡衣裤未免还是有些哆嗦。

　　“我觉得你最好钻被子底下。”我把视线从他身上移开，眼睛死死盯着天花板，干巴巴地说。他用脚趾无意识地敲打地板发出的响声突然停止了，接着是一声不自在的清嗓子的声音。“我，坐在这儿就挺好。”他的声音有些发抖，还有些不确定，犹豫了一下，又加了一句：“如果你要睡了，我还是……”他指了指门的方向，但不知为何我觉得他并不想离开这里，而我也不希望他离开。

　　“留下吧。”话刚说出口我自己都吓了一跳，不敢回头看他，而Sherlock那边已经完全静止了，连呼吸的声音都听不到。“我不希望你刚喝完感冒药就又被冻感冒。”我依然平躺着盯着天花板，心里却突然害怕这会不会把他吓跑，毕竟他一直像只流浪惯了习惯拒人千里之外的猫。

　　Sherlock戏剧性地叹了口气，仿佛十分不情愿地甩掉睡袍悄无声息地绕到床的右侧，眼角余光瞟到他打量了我一下，然后把床头的枕头搭起来，犹犹豫豫地掀起被子，我感觉这边的床垫一陷，侧头看到他十分乖巧地靠在床头，两只胳膊在外面搭着，我右手枕在头下，弯曲的胳膊肘离他还有段距离。他整个人几乎是僵硬地躺在离床边最近的地方，小心翼翼地维持着我们之间的距离，这让我觉得难过又好笑。“你不怕掉下去吗？你的脸可能会磕在床头柜的棱角上。 ”Sherlock喷了一口气，往床的中间稍微挪了挪，脑袋极具戏剧色彩地砸到了枕头上：“人们会说闲话的，John。”他的语气古古怪怪的。

　　这是他在很短的时间内第二次对我强调这个话题了，我不知道他是单纯在报几年前积累下来的那些仇还是真的开始介意这样的事情了，我自嘲地笑了一下，想起他和Molly的那通电话，心里隐约蒙上一层不安。

　　“他们除此之外无事可做。”这句话就这么自然地从我嘴里蹦了出来，Sherlock轻笑了一下，这句话竟神奇地让他放松不少，他调整了一下姿势，缓缓闭上眼睛。他一定已经到身体和心理的极限了，妙语连珠大师竟然没有追究我对他名言的盗用，让我占了这个抢白的便宜。柔软的床铺和充足的暖气容易让人困倦，他的呼吸很快就平稳下来，但依然微微皱着眉头。我在关掉台灯前忍不住又多看了他一会儿——眼角有了皱纹，不是之前只有在他笑起来时才出现的那种。七年了，我在心里暗自算了一下。七年前我遇到他的时候他刚满33岁，那时的他更像个12岁的小孩子，时常任性却又意气风发。而七年过后，此刻他躺在我身边，他对Mycroft说过我是他的“家人”，而我却连自称他的“朋友”都觉得心有愧疚。

　　我关掉灯躺在黑暗里放空，极力克制自己伸手抓向他的手的冲动。床很大，除了床垫些微的塌陷我几乎感受不到他的存在，他均匀的呼吸声却让我的心里产生了一种奇异的幸福感。我们还活着，我还活着，而Sherlock就躺在我身旁。我竭力控制自己不去想那些无辜消逝的生命，在幸福与负罪感的拉扯中任思绪渐渐归于平静。

　　

　　井底。水漫过了口鼻。水漫过了头顶。我感觉有一双手在努力拉扯着我。

　　“John！”是Sherlock的声音。

　　“John！！！”

　　这一声喊让我直接从梦中惊醒，睁开眼，屋子依然一片漆黑，回过神来抹掉额头的冷汗，发觉拉扯感正来自于身边那个紧闭着眼睛挣扎的人，我的名字不时从他口中蹦出来。

　　“Hey, Sherlock, 我在这儿呢。”我像哈利波特抓金色飞贼一样捕捉住他在空中胡乱挥舞的手，轻声呼唤着他，“Sherlock，醒醒，我在这儿，你没事儿的。”我甚至都没察觉我用上了哄Rosie睡觉时那种温柔到自己都觉得甜腻的语气，尽管睡梦中的Sherlock手劲儿大到我几乎后悔向他伸出手。

　　见他依然没有醒来的迹象，我又稍稍撑起身子向他凑过去一点，用空着的右手轻轻拍拍他的脸，他猛地睁开眼睛，像个将要溺亡的人一样大口地呼吸着空气，胸口剧烈起伏。他的眼睛一瞬间的失神后捕捉到了眼前的我，显然并未意识到他的手正紧紧攥着我的手在他的左胸膛上放着，我能感受到他强有力的心跳，而我为此欢喜。

　　“John。”他又疲惫地闭上眼，破碎颤抖地呼唤我的名字。“我在这儿呢。”我捏了捏他的手。“你在这儿呢，”他下意识地重复着我的话，睁开眼看着我，这才意识到他一直死死地攥着我的手的这个事实。他喘着粗气说了句对不起，手放松了一些，但并未放开。我看他依然处于惊悸中，满头大汗，便不动声色地抽出手打开床头灯想去给他拿条毛巾，不料刚掀开被子，另一只手就又被他抓住。

　　“John，”他半睁着眼，迷迷糊糊的，被子搅成一团缠在他身上，语气几乎是恳求。我不确定他是不是清醒着，但此时这个脆弱的Sherlock，这个世界唯一的咨询侦探，在央求我不要离开他，这个事实让我突然喘不过气来。我放弃了去拿毛巾的念头，转身往他那边靠得更近了点，能感觉到他身体散发出的热量。他依然攥着我的一只手，呼吸逐渐平缓了下来，再次睁开眼睛的时候眼神也清明了许多。我斜靠在枕头上，他抬头看着我。

　　“我把你吵醒了。”他语气中充满了愧疚。

　　我点点头：“你在喊我的名字。不过我当时也在做噩梦，说实话，谢谢你把我喊醒。”

　　他又闭上眼深吸了几口气，可能是在回忆噩梦的情节。就在我以为他要这样再次入睡的时候，他突然说：“对不起，我当时应该再快一点的。”看到我有些疑惑的眼神，他又补充道：“我是说，井。对不起，John，我如果再迟一点……”他没能说下去，松开了我的手翻成平躺的姿势，飞快地用手臂在眼睛上抹了一下，吸了吸鼻子。

　　这话让我也哆嗦了一下：那确实很绝望，当你只身困在不知道是哪儿的不断灌水的井底，而你唯一的希望在告诉你“那你就尽量别被淹死”后便没了音讯。但那不是他的错。“但你做到了，你看，我在这儿呢，只是呛了几口水而已。”

　　这句话似乎并没有对他产生什么慰藉，他一定是经历了一个相当真实而残忍的噩梦，昏暗的灯光下我看到汗珠顺着他的额头往下淌，从床头柜上抽了两张纸巾为他拭去汗水。他就静静地躺在那里，丝毫不加掩饰地盯着我的脸。“不论你在为什么而自责，Sherlock，”我把纸巾随手投向垃圾桶大致的方向，“都停下，因为这一切都不是你的责任。”

　　Sherlock的身体开始不受控制地颤抖，这让我更加担心了。“我害死了Victor，我害死了Mary，我造成了我妹妹现在的状况，我以极其残忍的方式伤害了Molly，我害你差点被淹死在井下……我甚至不知该如何奢求你们的原谅……”

　　我发觉我也开始颤栗，一半是心疼，一半是被他毫无逻辑的胡言乱语给气的。

　　“所有人都会离开我。而这甚至都不是他们的错，是因为我。”他长长地叹了口气，说话的语气就像是所有希望都已经离开他的身体一样，他这么袒露内心的脆弱很不常见，“我以为我能解开谜题就能拯救别人，但今天却有那么多无辜的生命因为我而消失……我甚至没能力保护我在乎的人，你们所有人的生活反而因为我的存在而变得更糟了。我很抱歉。”

　　他有些痛苦地蜷缩起了身体，把脸埋在胸前，他的声音传出来闷闷的。他哭了。

　　“Come here，”我没隐藏住声音中的那丝颤抖，但我尽量温柔。他拒绝抬头看我，仍然扭曲地蜷在床上，身体不受控制地抖动着。我极力忍住自己的眼泪，因为天晓得这些日子来发生的这么多复杂的事情让我多么想和他抱头痛哭一遭，但他此刻需要的不是这个。我试探地伸出手搭在他颤抖的肩膀上，他的身体静止了一瞬，并没有抗拒。我伸长胳膊触到他的背部，稍稍向我这边施了点力，另一只胳膊穿过他脖子和枕头之间的空间，他顺从地稍微抬了抬身子，让我的手垫在了他身下。他领会到了我的意思，往我怀里凑了凑，同时我也向他的方向挪动了一点。就是那么自然地，他的额头抵在我的颈窝，一头蓬松的卷毛蹭着我的下巴，我尽量伸手搂过他宽厚的背，另一只手松松地搭在他颈后。我感觉到他依然在微微发抖，但细小的呜咽声渐渐停止了。

　　噩梦总会让人变得过度脆弱和情绪化，我上下抚摸着Sherlock的背，察觉到他渐渐放松了下来，温热的鼻息喷在我锁骨下方。“你不需要任何人的原谅，Sherlock。应该是我奢求你的原谅，是我们辜负了你，Sherlock。Eurus，Mycroft，Mary，我，我们都辜负了你。不是你害死了Victor，Eurus成为现在这样……这很复杂，但你是最后一个该自责的人。至于Molly，你是为了救她，尽管我得承认，那确实很让人心碎，”我顿了顿，想起听到他对另一个人说“I love you”时自己眼中那无法解释的泪水，“你从来都不是那个把一切都搞砸的人，这个世界很糟，是你在把它变得更好，但你的能力还不足以把它变得完美，所以停止自责了，我……们需要你这个Sherlock Holmes，”

　　他沉默良久，过了一会儿终于从我怀里抬起头，眼睛红彤彤地看着我：“对不起，John。”

　　看在上帝的份儿上！

　　“你不要再道歉了Sherlock。”我叹了口气，忍住自己把手抚上他脸颊的冲动。

　　“你说的那些，你都是认真的，不是为了给我一些情感安慰。”这是个陈述句，句中却充满了疑问。

　　“是真的，”我看着他全然不设防的表情，感觉他一只胳膊轻轻搭在我的腰上。“而且不是所有人都会离开你。”我犹豫了一下，知道做出承诺和遵守承诺是多么大的一件事，我怕自己会再不小心伤害到这个世界上最善良最纯净的人，但我不会允许自己再这么做了。我咬了咬牙：“我不会再离开你了，Sherlock。”

　　他的反应几乎让我后悔说出这句话，因为他的身体一下子僵住了，看起来他的大脑既像是停止工作了又像是在飞速运行，我不敢轻易解读他的表情，小心翼翼地看着他盯着我的眼神，突然意识到那和我邀请他做我伴郎时他的反应很像。

　　我把手从他背上收回来，追悔莫及地开始了结结巴巴手忙脚乱的解释：“不，我不是说我会像狗皮膏药一样粘着你，干涉你的生活或者什么……我是说，如果你需要我的话，我会在。但如果你需要我离开，需要我给你空间和别人发展一段什么感情——”我想到他对另一个人说“我爱你”时的场景，下意识痛苦地闭上眼，“——我会给你所有的尊重和自由。我只是说，我会一直……支持你。”

　　天啊，像个粉丝对偶像的纯情告白一样。我到底在说什么？

　　Sherlock却笑了一下，搭在我腰上的胳膊收紧了一些，低声咕哝着：“不，不要走。”他说话的声音很小，但鼻翼喷出的温暖的气流拂过我脸上的感觉却错不了。

　　这话让我无比轻松又无比感激，我很想在他的额头上吻一下，但我害怕这个过分越界的举动会毁了我们正在慢慢修复的关系。虽然……虽然对于两个“好兄弟”来说，此刻躺在同一张床上我搂着他的背他搭着我的腰的举动似乎已经有些暧昧了……但谁在乎呢？

　　“你会搬回来吗？”他不安地扭动了几下，最终张口试探地问。

　　我感觉到腰上他手心里传来的热量，有些心不在焉，没做好回答这么一个重大的问题的准备。“我——我大概——”我结巴了两声，他稍稍拉开了我们之间的距离，枕在另一个枕头上皱眉看着我，一只手仍然在我身上搭着。

　　“这不是个很容易就做出的决定，Sherlock，”我认真地看着他，叹了口气，“有太多事情要考虑，而且我现在还有Rosie，我不确定你会愿意和一个小婴儿生活在同一个屋檐下。你知道，虽然她很可爱，但婴儿们有时也会异常令人烦躁，我觉得你可能不会喜欢这个。”更何况Rosie会需要一个属于自己的房间，但除了阁楼或储物间外，221B目前显然无法腾出来一个正经的空卧室。我心里倒是有一种解决方法了，但那意味着我们还要走很长的路。

　　“我可以帮你照顾她。”

　　我以为我是出现幻听了，但他的表情十分同我看他一样认真，没有一丝玩笑的成分。

　　“我以为你不喜欢小孩子？”我不可置信地问他。

　　“但我喜欢Watson。”

　　我不知道这是我自作多情地想多了还是它确实是个调情的双关，因为Sherlock从Rosie一出生就总是倾向于叫她Watson。但事实是，我立刻感觉脸上热腾腾的，不自然地笑着转移了视线，翻过身变成平躺的姿势，他的手从我腰上滑落了，但我心里无可救药地被甜蜜充满。

　　“那很好。”我尽量让声音保持着波澜不惊的平稳，依然没敢回头看他，“谢谢你。”

　　我的这种反应让Sherlock有些挫败地叹了口气，也转成平躺的姿势，又对着空气喃喃自语了一句“Watson。”

　　我全都明白了，或者说，我终于确定了。他不是没有说过喜欢我：好多年前我曾经有个案件薄，记录我们案子的细节，Sherlock总是神不知鬼不觉地揪着便签往上贴，对我写作方式和思考的方式进行批判。但有一次他留下来的便签写着：“但我纵容了你留着这个案件薄，你能看出来我有多喜欢你了。“我看到这条便签的时候确实愣了一下，但仔细品味之后觉得他也许是在讽刺我，更何况那之后没过很久他就那样残忍地离开了我，所以我从来没真的敢把那句话当回事儿。追溯到几个月之前，那时Mary还在，我们去追查Ajay的案子，他对那只完全没用的猎犬表现得无比热忱，我当时揶揄他是不是只是因为喜欢狗狗借机把它带出来玩，他就那么在大街上，甚至当着Mary的面，对我说：“well，我喜欢你。”但我当时没有多想也不能多想，只是以为他在学我揶揄他的方式回呛我。

　　他一直在以各种方式告诉我他喜欢我，但我从来没有勇敢到去拥抱这种可能性，说到底，也许我是那个更懦弱的人，死死攥着我们的“友情”，怕任何轻举妄动都会让它消失，会带走我的Sherlock，但在这种缩头乌龟般的保守中，我又不知不觉地让他失望过多少次呢？

　　他不再说话了，显然我的沉默让他有些难堪，我转过头看他的时候他正相当孩子气地往床边挪动，并且准备转过身背对我，这让我觉得他异常可爱，也立刻就提醒了我心里那“再也不要伤到他”的准则。

　　在他卷着被子转身造成的悉悉索索中，我张口问：“包括John Watson吗？”

　　他的动作静止五秒，接着放弃了转身，平躺下来转头看着我，眼睛里亮晶晶的，但似乎不相信自己听到了什么，小心翼翼地发出了个询问的声音。

　　我压下脸上的笑意，看着他：“你说你喜欢Watson，所以——哦，顺便说一句，我叫John Watson，Hi！”

　　“Hi！”Sherlock看着我，条件反射性地回复了这么一句。

　　这真的把我逗乐了，我微笑着看着他，他的表情迫切且不知所措，他的身体因为激动而微微颤栗，张开嘴却没想好该怎么说，只发出了一些无意义的哼唧声。

　　“Sherlock，我想我可能想明白了一些事情，”我看着他的眼睛低声说，“但我需要确认我的想法是正确的，不然事情将会非常尴尬。”

　　Sherlock嘴唇紧绷，脸颊蹭着枕头点了点头。

　　“如果我要吻你的话，你介意吗？”我心一横，还是问了出来。

　　他仿佛压抑着自己不说话，神色有些悲伤地摇了摇头，这让我有些慌。

　　“也许我没说明白，”我清了清有些嘶哑的嗓子，“‘介意’这个标准太低了，我该问你是不是愿意……”

　　我的话没说完，因为他不耐烦地哼了一声，脸上飞快地闪过招牌“被无聊到了”的表情，下一秒他已经挪到了我的枕头上，在我还没反应过来的时候在我唇边飞快地亲了一下，然后两眼发亮地挑衅似的看着我：“你说呢？”。我们的距离近到共享着每次呼吸的气息，他温热的手掌托在我的颈后，又向他的方向微微施力，而我没有抗拒。

　　我们共同缩短了属于我们之间最后的那点距离。只是简单的嘴唇相贴，但感觉却好到不可思议。Sherlock显然不是接吻老手，他的嘴唇真正贴上来后就像被吓傻了一样不敢轻举妄动，只是倔强地僵持着。这让我忍不住发笑，微微拉开了我们的距离到能对焦看清他的眼睛。

　　他的表情有些不确定，颇有些被拒绝的受伤。天啊，那种眼神！我伸出左手抚上他的脸颊，再次缩短我们之间的距离，在他唇上啄了一下，接着几乎是嘴唇刷着他的嘴唇说：“你还需要很多的练习啊，Sherlock。”

　　他微微颤抖着，然后便和我一样咧嘴傻笑了起来，手指轻轻捏着我的后颈：“所以你的意思是，你会当陪练。”

　　“This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done.”

　　“You invaded Afghanistan.”

　　那时是我从战场回到伦敦后第一次开心的笑，我知道，在那个颇为晦暗的楼梯间，我们中间有什么牢不可破的东西已经形成了。而此刻，在彼此都经历了深不见底的黑暗之后，我们还活着，我们在这儿，我面前近在咫尺的Sherlock在有些羞涩而幸福地冲我笑。我想我脸上应该和他是同样的表情。

　　我们好久没能这样没心没肺地笑过了，如果真的存在一个终极难题，那这个时刻大概就是最终答案。

　　我捧着他的脸，他本来放在我颈后的手这会儿挪到了我的肩膀上，热热地覆在我的旧伤上，这奇迹般地让我肩膀的伤痛缓解了很多。

　　“当然，当然包括John Watson。”他渐渐收敛了笑容，看着我的眼睛。

　　“谢谢你。”这是我此刻唯一能说出来的话，我真的是个不折不扣的英国人。

　　谢谢你，在经历了这一切之后，还愿意接受我。这句话我没有说出来，我把它包含在了印在Sherlock太阳穴的一个吻里传递给了他，相信他能接收到。

　　一时间，我们只是沉默地缩在对方的怀里，仿佛这是这个混乱不堪的世界上最后的庇护所。

　“有时候我会想，我们注定会走到这一步；但又有时候，我觉得我们离彼此远到永远也不可能回到那种默契与亲密的状态，更不用说更进一步了。但我从来没法勾勒出一个没有你的未来，Sherlock，即使在你……在你离开的那两年我也不能。”我在黑暗中嘟嘟囔囔，Sherlock的手掌热乎乎地贴着我伤痛的肩膀软软地绕圈揉捏着，一阵阵酥麻感同时从肩上和心底涌出，甚至引发了泪腺的连锁反应。

　　“John。”　　

　　“那个二选一的游戏，你，在我面前，拿枪抵着自己的下巴，你之前问我会怎么做，”我手指绕着他还有些潮湿的卷毛，感觉他舒缓的呼吸停了一下，“我知道现在说这些也许听来挺……你知道，马后炮的感觉……”他手上的动作依然没停，但他也没说话，只是静静地听我说，“但我会在你倒数到三的时候吻你，Sherlock。也许那会触发某种自动把我杀死的机关，也许我能顺势抢过你的枪。Sherlock，但不管怎么说，那也许是我们最后的机会，而我不会眼睁睁地看着你毁灭自己，再也不会了，Sherlock，我也再不会给你这样的机会了。”

　　我把手臂收紧，略有威胁意味地晃了晃他的身体，他喉咙里咕噜了一声，稍微向后拉开了些距离，眼睛闪闪发光。

　　“John？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“五，四，……”

　　早些时候的记忆又涌上心头，我的身体瞬时被恐慌占领：“不，Sherlock，停下！现在不是用这个开玩笑的时候！”

　　“三”

　　我抓着他的后脑勺，几乎是凶狠地吻了上去，把这个单词从他舌尖吞到了我的口中。他张着嘴，发出了吃惊的一声，大概还不适应如此多的舌头和牙齿的参与，但他随即便热情地回应着这个吻，等我们都气喘吁吁地松开喘气的时候，他露出了恶作剧得逞般满足的笑。

　　“你可以问我，Sherlock，我会给。”我感觉自己被他彻底打败了，“但不要拿自己的安全来开玩笑了，好吗？”

　　Sherlock收敛了笑容，点了点头，然后小心翼翼地凑上来又吻了一下。“晚安，John。”

　　“晚安，Sherlock。”

　　他合上了眼睛，揉捏着我肩膀的手很快变成简单地握着，然后是松松地搭着，他的脑袋向我的方向倾斜着，脸上是很久没见到过的平静和安然。

　　“爱你。”在陷入睡眠前我迷迷糊糊地呢喃了这么一句。

　　

　　我有许多事情需要弥补和偿还，我要通过实际行动来让自己配得上Sherlock的信任和喜爱，他有许多感情需要处理，他有些歉意需要表达，有些往事需要和解；我们有一个尚为废墟的家需要重建，我们有一个蹒跚学步的婴儿需要抚养，我们面前是一片崭新的感情的领域，需要一同摸索……

　　但我知道我会在他身边，他会在我身边。不论过去多么操蛋，不管未来多么艰难，我们就该在一起，这像是某种符咒或是预言，也许在一百年前就已经被写下了。

　　经历了过去七年发生的一切，此刻我们在彼此的怀中，安然无恙，我有权相信这是奇迹，而我们有个余生需要一同度过。

-  
FIN


End file.
